The Scooby Gang:Next Generation
by In Too Deep
Summary: Read and find out


Buffy/Angel cross over thing, got demons and stuff from both shows. Takes place after Angel Season 5 

Corrugo (wearing his white trench coat, dark blue tank-top, blue jeans, white tennis shoes and silver bandana) Walks down the alley of East Liverpool, Ohio.

**"Corrugo Tynyr Kindorushi, A Rouge Vampire Slayer. His Father & Mother were killed by Vampires. He trained himself in fighting and everynight he walks the city and slays vampires. "**

Corrugo stops suddenly. A small smile growing on his face. He turns around slowly to catch a glimpse of a figure hiding behind a trashcan. Corrugo immediatly sighed. "Come on! You've been following me for like two blocks! The least you can do is show yourself!"

The figure stepped out from behind the trashcan.

Corrugo saw the face. He knew it was a vampire, if not, then he got his own stalker with a facial deformaty.

The vampire ran at Corrugo. Corrugo jumped back, and reached his hand in his coat, pulling out a stake. "Now, Bring it!" He Yelled.

Chester nodded to himself, checking the items around him. "Right. Kakcloe Blood, Sage of Remora, and-" He examines the jewel that he's holding. "Rockor Diamond." He pulls out a bowl and puts the green grass-like stuff in it.

**"Chester Miklo Hadara, He applied to become a watcher when he was fifteen years old, but failed. He moved from England to East Liverpool, his home town, three years after to find himself. "**

Chester placed the jewel in the bowl ontop of the sage. He takes out a bag of blood and pours the blood into the bowl in a criss-cross pattern. He places his hands over the bowl. "Veloe, God of Sight. Show me the dark beings, In this city of night."

The bowl instantly started glowing a golden color. He reached behind him and pulled a map of East Liverpool behind him, and placed it over the bowl, and certain spots began lighting up. "Hmm..All the demons and vampires seem to be moving toward East End."

Itachi stopped. He felt like someone was behind him. He turned around but nothing was there. He resumed walking. Again, he heard footsteps. He turned around quickly, and saw someone behind him. "Wh-Who are you?" He asked.

The figure stepped into the light of a telephone pole, and it reveiled it was a girl. Not a normal girl, though. Itachi's eyes widened. The girl's face was like swollen and her teeth were fangy. "Oh, not again." Itachi sighed. "Whatever you are, stay away, I don't want to hurt you." He ordered.

The girl laughed and ran towards Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes and punched forward, nailing the girl into the throat and sending her flying into the air, atleast twenty feet back, and crashing into a fence. Peices of wood peirced her body, and one went all the way through her chest, she looked down at it, before turning to dust.

**"Itachi Jay Hurimono. Born with super strength, high awareness, outstanding speed and heals incredably fast. His parents died before he had a chance to find out why he was like that."**

Itachi stared at his hands as he continued walking home.

Kei turned the page of the book she had to read for her English class. "_Oy, I really hate English. This damn book is so freakin' boring. _She thinks. Suddenly her phone rang. She dropped her book on the table and ran to the phone. "Hello." She answered. "Oh, Hey Janie...What'cha doing?...Reading the stupid book Miss Hara assigned to us...Ah, it's about shakespear I think...Umm, now's not a good time...Yeah, tommorow I can...Alright...See ya later." She places the phone back on it's hook.

Kei plopped down on her bed. "So tired.." She yawned as she sat up. She reached over to her book, and went to grab it, sparks started coming off her hands. "No-No, Not Now!" Fire shot out of her hand and her book was suddenly on fire. He got off her bed quickly, and went to her bathroom when her feet started melting into a puddle. "Crap.." She reached up to her dresser and grabbed ahold of the handle to keep her from turning into a puddle."Augh!" She pulled her self out of the puddle and to her foot wich were now solid.

**"Kei Maria Klark, one say her hands started shooting flames and she started getting a habit of melting into a puddle for unkown reasons."**

She got a cup of water from the bathroom and tossed it on the firey book. She sighed. "That's the third book this week. I can't keep this up." She grabbed the book and tossed it in the trashcan and went to lay down in her bed.

Well that was pretty much so you know more of the characters, pretty much the prolouge. Please R&R and Chapter 2 will be up, once I get atleast a reveiw


End file.
